The Amazing SpiderMan Season 3 Episode 1
by Superstories
Summary: Continuation of the 1970's Live Action Television series.


The Amazing Spider-Man Season 3 Episode 1 Script By: Austin Vargas (continuation of the 1970's Live Action Spiderman show)

(Opening)

Title card: The Man with 1000 Disguises Part 1

CAMERA reveals Peter in Jameson's office.

Peter " So, what your tellin' me is that a police man robbed a bank"

Jonah " What are you, Deaf? That's exactly what I'm tellin' you! He killed 3 innocent bystanders!  
and stole millions of dollars"

Peter " But that just doesn't make any scense, last week 2 conveniant stores were robbed, by 2 different people, and both known for doing good deeds in the city, now I believe all 3 of these events have something to do with eachother"

Jonah " Well that's great Sherlock Holmes, but I need you to head down to that bank and get me some pictures of the crime scene"

Peter " Yes "

FADE OUT.

FADE IN. Scene shows Peter taking pictures of the bank, caution tape surrounds a couple places.

Julie Masters approaches.

Julie " Ah! I see you beat me to this one parker"

Parker " Oh, Hi Julie"

Julie " How is it that the Bugle always finds out about crimes before the Register?"

Parker " you've beat me to crime scenes before"

Julie " yeah I geuss you're right"

SCENE: Suddenly Peter's Spider Scense goes off, with it he sees a man holding a gun to the head of a man behind a counter. Spider Scense ends.

Peter " Sorry, I have to go Julie"

SCENE SWITCH: To a scene of Spider-Man climbing a building, he then crawls inside a window.

Spider-Man " Drop the gun pal!"

The man turns around he looks identical to Robbie, from the Daily Bugle.

Spider-Man " Robbie?"

The man aims the gun at Spider-Man. Spider-Man grabs the gun and crushes it.

The man throws a punch toward the hero, but the fist is blocked. Spider-Man puches the man in the face. The Face looks like it is peeling off, and under it is a different color.

Spider-Man " What Th-?"

He is interupted by an upper cut, Spider-Man is knocked to the ground. The mysterious man pulls out and throws a smoke bomb. After smoke clears, the man is gone, Spider-Man stands up turns toward the guy that is behind the counter.

Spider-Man " Stay safe!"

He climbs on to the side of the building from the window, and leaves.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN. Scene of the look alike Robbie in a building, he pulls off his face, showing that its a mask. It reveals his true identity which looks as if it is another mask, but he does not remove it, it looks like a white mask with goggles over the front. He stares into the mirror, suddenly the door opens a man with dark hair and a Gotee walks in wearing a dress suit.

Man in Suit " Dmitri, is everything alright, Brother?"

Dmitri " No, Sergei, I'm not fine, that damned Spider-Man got in the way of me getting my hands on $3,000, he's gonna pay"

Sergei " What do you plan on doing with him?

Dmitri " Oh you'll see, you'll see"

FADE OUT.

FADE IN. Daily Bugle, Peter walks in, and approaches Rita.

Peter " Hey Rita!"

Rita " Peter, you better get in Jameson's office, he's been looking for you, he's angry you wern't at some robbery scene where Spider-Man saved the day"

Peter walks into Jameson's office.

Peter " Good evening "

Jonah " Don't you Good evening, me! Where have you been?"

Peter " What are you talking about yesterday I took the pictures of the crime scene you wanted me to, then dropped them off and went home"

Jonah " you should have been at that Robbery, Spider-Man was there and I needed pictures!"

Peter " Oh yeah! Spider-Man told me about that"

Jonah " Well you better be happy no other newspapers got there either, so your off the hook"

Peter " Good, oh and !"

Jonah " What?"

Peter " Have you seen Robbie around"

Jonah " Yeah he was here yesterday"

Peter " Spider-Man told me the man commiting the robbery yesterday looked identical to Robbie"

Jonah " That's rediculous he was here when the robbery took place, he was here in my office"

Peter " Then I'm not sure what's going on, but I know its something weird"

Just then Rita walks in.

Rita " Pete, turn on channel 6!"

Peter turns on the television, it shows a news reporter speaking.

Reporter " Spider-Man has now seemed to have pulled out a gun and is aiming at the cashier, we will keep you updated after this comercial break"

Peter turns off the Television.

Jonah " I knew that Spider-Man was a crook!"

Peter " No, it can't be Spider-Man wouldn't do something like that"

Jonah " Well how else do you explain it, Parker?"

Peter " I'll explain later, I have to go!"

SCENE SWITCHES: To Spider-Man, he shoots a web out it hooks on to a flag pole and he swings across one building to the next, he climbs down, and runs into the door of the Bank, he sees a man dressed in the sam costume as him, but holding a gun, people look in confusion about 2 different Spider-Men. The real Spider-Man goes to attack, the Fake one shoots but the other blocks. Same as the day before the Real Spider-Man Grabs the gun crushes it, the fake one goes to grab a smoke bomb but notices he has none, he then turns and runs. The Real one follows him, running through a hall, the fake Spider-Man throws a desk in front of the real one, he then runs faster. The fake one opens a window in the next hallway, sees a cop.

Cop " Hey Spider-Man I have a warrant for your arrest!"

The Fake Spider-Man punches the cop knocking him out, and throws him the other room and walks into the room too leaving the window open. The real Spider-Man runs into the hallway and sees the open window. The real Spider-Man, about to climb out the window, notices the door next to him, he opens it, inside is the cop from earlier.

Cop(Fake)  
" I'm gonna have to arrest you Spider-Man"

CAMERA reveals behind a basket is the Real unconcious cop and the Spider-Man suit next to him.

Spider-Man " It wasn't me officer, there's an imposter he went out the window in the hallway"

Cop(Fake)  
" Yeah, Yeah, Tell it to the judge!"

As soon as the Cop reaches out toward Spider-Man, his Spider Scense sets off, revealing that it is not a cop its the imposter.

Spider-Man Grabs his arms, kicks the imposter in the gut, he lands on the floor, his mask begins to peel. He notices his Spider suit, grabs it, stands up punches Spider-Man in the gut, and runs. Spider-Man stands up and runs into the hallway, he sees the imposter wearing the Spider-Man suit again, the real Spider-Man climbs the wall and is on the ceiling, the fake Spider-Man is unaware and has stopped to catch his breath. The Real one on the ceiling jumps at the fake one, and tackles him to the floor, all of the sudden the cop that was unconcious appears with out any suit.

Cop " Hey! Spider-Man"

He then notices that there are 2 of them.

Cop " What? Two?"

Spider-Man(Real)  
" Officer this is an imposter"

Spider-Man(Fake)  
" He's lieing! He's the imposter!"

The Real Spider-Man punches the fake one to the ground, and shoots a web net on top of him,  
the cop still suprised tries to find words to say.

Spider-Man(Real)  
" He's the imposter!"

Cop " Prove it or your both going to jail"

Spider-Man walks over to the fake Spider-Man, still half way unconcious, lifts his head up off the ground, and pulls off the imposter's mask, revealing a face that looks like the cop.

Cop " He looks just like me!"

Spider-Man then pulls off the imposter's Cop mask and there is his real Identity.

Spider-Man " He's been using highly detailed mask and clothing, to rob banks and frame people for doing it"

Cop " Good job Spider-Man! This guys going to jail, I'll inform the news that your innocent, Thanks, keep up the good work"

Spider-Man then climbs out the window.

FADE OUT.

FADE IN. Daily Bugle. Peter talking to Jameson.

Peter " And thats the whole story"

Jonah " So Spider-Man's innocent, I still beleive he's a criminal, but I'll take your word Parker"

Peter " We should probably have the front page of tomorrow's News papers, and we will sell a bunch of copies"

Jonah " But I don't have any pictures for the article"

Peter " I'll tell you what, How about I get Spider-Man to let me take some photos?"

Jonah " It's not a choice Parker, get those pictures now!"

Peter " Yes "

End Credits.


End file.
